Discussion utilisateur:109.15.159.144
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma. ' '. C’est un moyen simple de garder une trace de tes contributions et faciliter la communication avec le reste de la communauté. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) septembre 20, 2014 à 13:29 (UTC) Koogers? um... C'est toi Koogers? si oui: Merci pour les images! Sharnalk et Feitan sont adorable!! X3 Et c'était quoi déja ta question? si non: Désolé pour ce malentendu. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 20, 2014 à 14:22 (UTC) Crazy's Kids ^-^! Ouais,ben,tu verrais à quoi ressemblent leur grand-parents *-*.... Bon,je vais t'expliquer un petit truc à leur sujet,à leur naissance.. Au départ,quand Mademoiselle(tu vois de qui je parle ^^?) était à 9 mois,elle pouvait pas trop bouger(Elle était un peu grosse,pour quelqu'un qui devait attendre un seul bébé >.<).Le 31 octobre,Kuroro l'appelle,pour lui proposer de faire un petit carnage,avec le reste de la brigade,pour Halloween (Minara : OUAIS xO!!*gueule dans le téléphone*).Elle y va,et traîne Hisoka avec elle (La brigade pouvait pas refuser ^^'...).Donc,ils tuent tout le monde ,(Bon,d'accord,Minara n'en a tué que un ou deux '-'!)comme d'hab,et ils repartent à leur repaire pour partager le butin.C'est là que ... Shizuku : Mais c'est beau,ça è.é! Franklin : On va pouvoir revendre tout ça ^.^! Feitan : Tu veux une part,Hisoka .-.? Hisoka : *dort dans son coin* Feitan :Je vais prendre ça comme un non -.-"... Phinks : Eh,t'as vu :O? Sharnalk : 'Tain O.O! Nobunaga : *se retourne * Eh,Mina... Shizuku : Où elle est passée O.O?Elle était assise derrière nous O.O!! Hisoka : *se réveille subitement* Quoi,qu'est-ce qui se passe O.o?! Nobunaga : Ta femme s'est cassée,tout simplement xO! Machi : On arrête de s'eng*uler,elle est là-bas !*désigne du doigt Minara,un peu plus loin,à quatre pattes,essayant de s'aggripper à quelque chose* Hisoka et Kuroro : Minara !!*se précipitent vers elle* Franklin : Sharnalk,c'est quoi ce truc qu'elle a laissée derrière elle O.O? Sharnalk : *touche le liquide* On dirait...de l'eau ><*complètement paniqué*!Shizuku et Machi,allez la mettre dans la salle d'à côté >OOn a plus jamais retrouvés les corps des trois ...Je déc' aussi,hein x)! Sur la main :O?Très peu pour moi X_x...J'ai vu ce que ça fait sur Omokage,et c'est plutôt moche X__x...Et puis,mieux vaut cacher son tatouage,tu crois pas?Pour pas que les gens sachent tout de suite que tu fais parti(e) de la brigade... Mais oui,mais oui,Akumu peut être gaucher^-^!Comme Minara ^.^!(Oui,je suis moi-même gauchère ^^'...) Ben,ils apprennent d'un peu partout comment tuer,les jumeaux ^^... ça tombe bien,j'ai fait un dessin de lui il y a pas longtemps(J'ai pas encore fait Yume >..OO...O..O.< ?! Parisuton : Mes amis ^-^!*tend les bras* Akumu : Tu fais quoi là '-'?< Vachement français x)! Parisuton : Je suis venu manger.... Yume : *lève le doigt* DES RAMENS xO!! Sharnalk : Tiens,elle aussi a une manie ^^'.... Miyuki : *serre Sharnalk* Feitan : Elle aussi à une manie x).... Parisuton : *s'asseoit à leur table* Minara : Bon,sérieux,t'es venu pourquoi -.-'? Parisuton : Sérieusement ^^? Tout le monde sauf Parisuton : SERIEUSEMENT XO !!! Parisuton : Ben,il y a une bande de petits plaisantins qui veulent me dire au revoir,et je voulais passer vous voir pour vous dire bonjour ^-^! Luna : Traduction ,Sharnalk ? Sharnalk : "Ben,il y a une bande de kaïra qui veulent me péter la ge*le ,et je voudrais que vous me protégiez contre eux ^-^!" Feitan et Phinks : D'accoooooord è.é!! Akumu: C'est plus facile à comprendre ^^! Allez,à toi è.é! Ben,dans l'ambiance,tu respectes bien le truc,on est dans l'histoire,quoi >...OO...<.... Luna : Bon,ben,euh ^^'.... Feitan : Bon,ok,on dort à deux cette nuit ^^'... Hisoka : *prend la main de Minara* Madame ^.^? Minara : *rit*Mais bien sûr,monsieur ^.^! Phinks : Nan,me dit pas qu'ils vont dormir ensemble eux deux >O<"??? Feitan : Je crois que si ^^'.... Luna : Pourquoi,il se passe quoi O.O? Phinks La dernière fois qu'ils ont dormi ensemble,avec la brigade fantôme,ils étaient MEME PAS ensemble >O...<' Je suis chiante x) Par contre ce sera pas de l'amour romantique entre eux ce sera plutot du genre je t'aime moi non plus, ils s'embêtent mais ils s'aiment je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^' pas compréhensible xDKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:14 (UTC) XDD Ouais. Phinks et Sharnalk sont genre: Oh M*rde... XD Jolsma et moi on a fait un tout petit délire. Tu peux aller lire si tu veux! Feitan: *poursuis Sharnalk* REVIEN ICI!!! Phinks: ouf sauvé! *regarde derièrre lui* Luna: *regard meurtrier* Tu disais?... Phinks: Oh m*rde. *s'enfui* Luna: *part à sa poursuite* Machi: Et c'est re-parti... XDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:15 (UTC) À plus! Oh m*rde. Chez moi il est 15h23. (Quand tu vas être couché, je vais encore être à l'école!) Bonne nuit, à demain soir! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:23 (UTC) Oki je réessayerais d'être plus claire demain bonne nuit petit scarabé (cherche pas moi aussi je suis crevée XD)Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:25 (UTC) Ok,bonne nuit ^^!(Mais si c'est un peu trop tard .-.!) Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 15:42 (UTC) Fautes Oui,j'ai déjà écouté cette musique x)!Je l'ai même sur mon MP3 xD!Mais merci quand même ^^! Mais eh,oh,c'est MON hisoka xO!!*s'agrippe à lui*Pense à Sharnalk xD! Voilà,j'ai changé la protection,tu peux aller la corriger ^^'.... En fait,comme j'écris vite,je me relis très peu,que je suis en mode visuel quand j'écris et j'ai un clavier de m*rde,je fais évidemment des fautes X_X....Mais t'inquiète pas,je suis la plupart du temps en train de m'arracher les cheveux quand je vois une faute d'orthographe sur les copies des autres,et je les corrige tout le temps xD!Même en interro,faut que tu voies ça x)... Oui,mon unique problème en français est la conjugaison X.x....Mais je vais essayer de corriger les fautes d'orthographe,mais je te laisse la conjugaison ^^'... Mais sinon,t'en penses quoi du passé de Minara :D? Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 17:14 (UTC) Clavier Ben si que tu peux le modifier,t'inquiète pas :O! C'est à cause de mon clavier,je peux pas faire autrement ^^'... Ben,que veux-tu ,les crises de folies de Minara sont souvent...destructeurs ^^'.... Ben oui que je l'ai déjà écoutée è.é!Et j'ai même déjà écoutée la chanson de Phinks è.é! Comment ça "Il est pas mal" O.O ?!*sort la mitraillette*Bon,tu sais quoi x)?Je garde Hisoka et toi Sharnalk ,d'accord x)? Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 17:55 (UTC) Raté! Ah,je crois que c'est parceque je suis en train de modifier moi-même cette partie ^^'... Fichu Clavier >..:D! Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 18:53 (UTC) :D Je la connaissais déjà en fait je l'ai sur mon mp4 :D Mais merci quand même ;-) Oui ça avance pour Hanako j'ai déjà dressé son profil et son passé et je suis plutot contente de moi, je le mettrais sur mon profil demain car ce soir j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs et j'ai un peu la flemme voilà voilà :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 22, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) Fautes D'accord fais-toi plaisir pour les fautes, moi c'est pas trop trop mon truc ^^' Bonne nuit ! :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 22, 2014 à 19:02 (UTC) Bonne nuit Mais non,t'es pas un dinosaure ^^'.... Oui,mais demain,je peux pas aujourd'hui (Vais me coucher ^^!) Pas facile à imaginer :O?Ah bon,pourquoi *.*? PS:Dis,tu n'aurais pas copier-coller quelque petits paragraphes à moi,par hasard U.U?T'inquiète,je vais pas te tuer ^^'....Et puis,je viens de terminer le passé de Minara (ALELOUYAH!) Bonne nuit ^^! Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 19:15 (UTC) <3 AWWW! Feitan est trop miiignoooooooooooooon sur l'image que tu m'as envoyer! <3 (en fait il l'est toujours, ou presque) B3 Merci! Ps- j'ai dessiner(à l'école aujourd'hui) un dessin trop chou avec Feitan et Luna! (Mon amie savait pas qui c'est parce qu'elle connaît pas HxH) Luna s'endort sur l'épaule de Feitan, celui-ci rougit et tiens sa tête d'une main pour pas qu'elle tombe! °///° <3! Je peux le dessiner et te l'envoyer si tu veux! Ps2- J'ai re-dessiner Luna avec des yeux un peu plus petit... enfin, j'espère. O.O T'en pense quoi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 22, 2014 à 23:45 (UTC) Nan,t'inquiète,tu peux copier sur moi ^^! Euh O.O...Ben,Hisoka l'a un peu traumatisé sur ce sujet-là xD!Nan,sérieusement,car j'avais pas d'autres idées ^^'...Pourquoi,t'en as une,toi è.é ?! Jolsma septembre 23, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Ok,on va garder mon idée,le temps qu'on trouve quelque chose qui plaise à nous deux ^^'! Jolsma septembre 23, 2014 à 16:51 (UTC) Ouais xO!!Peros,j'aime aussi l'image d'à côté,Hisoka en millitaire *.*!Laisse tomber,j'adore quand il se déguise en soldat x)! PS:Je suis tombée sur des images d'Hisoka l'autre jour ♥.♥....Indescriptible! Jolsma septembre 23, 2014 à 17:00 (UTC) Passage Salut, ça va ? '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) Oui, j'ai vu, mais désolée, je peux pas...j'ai une imagination de merde °-° je sais pas...faites à ma place si ça vous fait plaisir °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) Oui, mais j'ai rien compris (logique, c'est sur plusieurs pages, donc on y se retrouve plus...) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 18:23 (UTC) t'as pas compris ? comment pourrais-tu lire une histoire découpée en plusieurs parties éparpillées sur je ne sais quelle page ?!! en gros le gars il te dit : tu veux la suite de l'histoire ? cherche ! tu as 4 pages longues de 700 mètres ! amuse toi bien *trollface* Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 18:32 (UTC) Pas envie :D ne le prends pas mal surtout °-° sinon...tu me déteste, là ? (Et merde ! et moi qui voulait me faire une amie, j'ai tous gaché !) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 18:41 (UTC) Images Ben,oui,c'est normal,quoi è.é! Ah,oui,Sharnalk est toujours habillé de la même façon ^^'... Bien sûr qu'elles sont bien xO! http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922192401/hunterxhunter/images/0/03/Hisoka5.jpg Je te tue si tu me piques Hisoka après ça *-*! http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922192401/hunterxhunter/images/0/03/Hisoka5.jpg Je sais pas pourquoi,après cela,j'ai subitement pensé à Minara ^^'... http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922192401/hunterxhunter/images/0/03/Hisoka5.jpg J'ai bien envie de décrypter ce qui est marqué sur le bout de carton que tient Hisoka ^^! Moi aussi,alors,je me débrouillerais pour trouver des images è.é!(Surtout que j'ai un site où je sais qu'il y a plein d'images intéressantes U.U!) Ben,j'ai terminé le Passé,si tu veux è.é!Je travaille encore pour les relations et les citations ^^. Bonne nuit ^^! Destin La première impression est toujours la bonne, je suis une vraie connasse ingrate qui ne sait pas parler aux gens, et voilà, je n'arrête pas de les vexer à cause de ma franchise, ça m'abat encore plus, je ne suis même plus capable de me fondre dans la "norme"... Un simple "signe" aurait pu changer la perception d'une personne, donc, faudrait-il saisir "cette" bonne occasion pour se créer une image saine ? Est-ce une simple question de dualité ? Ou serait-ce plus vicieux que ça ?...une seule solution s'impose : s'excuser, de toute façon, je dois le faire. /...Excuse-moi, ce n'était l'attitude correcte à adopter, il n'y a plus de juste milieu....\ Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Et aussi, mets tes réelles impressions sur ton profil à propos de moi, ce n'est guère très approprié de donner une autre image de moi aux gens, sinon, ils seront sûrement déçus si ils passent par ma page de discussion...pourquoi je dis tout ça ? Il y'a un moyen plus simple afin de ne plus créer de problèmes : supprimer mon compte d'ici ! Sortez le champagne ! Ça n'a plus d'importance, dorénavant ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 19:14 (UTC) Gomen ! >.< ' Désolé si j'ai pas pu poster aujourd'hui j'ai eu une journée pourrie et j'ai passé ma soirée à me morfondre et à termiener mes contrôles donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps de continuer mon perso... Gomen >.<'''' Bref me pardonneras-tu si je repousse encore d'une journée ?? ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) oui... Oui j'ai rajouté la date de naissance. Oui j'aime Fairy Tail... MAIS JE TE JURE QUE QUAND J'AI ÉCRIT ÇA J'AI PAS DU TOUT PENSER À FAIRY TAIL!!!! O.O' ARG! Je savais que j'aurais dû garder "Le chant de la mort" En englais "The song of the death"... ça sonne plus cool. J'irai le changer. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 23:53 (UTC) Modifications! BON! "The lullaby of the death" est devenu "The song of the death". "The blade of the night" est devenu "Ghost blade" (parce que Luna devient presque invisible quand elle l'utilise) Et j'ai rajouter une citation à Haruki et les relations de Luna. Tu pourra lire et me dire ce que t'en pense? :-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 00:30 (UTC) "The song of the death" La chanson que j'avais pensé que Luna pourrait chanter quand elle utilise cette technique c'est "Lies" de Evanescence. En nightcore par contre(parce que la voix correspond environ à celle de Luna) Sit u veux voir la vidéo(j'arrive pas à enregistrer le lien) va sur youtube et écrit: ''Nightcore lies. C'est supposé être la première vidéo. Si tu en as une meilleure, tu pourrais m'en faire part? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 00:41 (UTC) Désolée! Ah bon :O?Désolée TOT!Voici les bons liens : http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922190752/hunterxhunter/images/3/35/Hisoka1.jpg http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922191020/hunterxhunter/images/7/7b/Hisokacard2.jpg Et pour m'excuser de ma bêtise: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131021175603/hunterxhunter/images/b/b0/Shalnark_14.jpg Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) De rien ;)! Nan,j'ai pas commencé aujourd'hui,mais je vais terminer tout de suite les citations è.é! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) Car : 1)C'est mieux de situer qui est ami avec qui,nan è.é ?! 2)Car dans le wiki "officiel",ça existait déjà è.é! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 12:13 (UTC) Ah,oui,là,sur le coup,je t'ai un peu plagié TT...Tu m'en veux pas >..<... Ben,l'autre jour,tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas mettre Yue pour Miyuki O.O! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 13:56 (UTC) tkt je cherche pas d'aide :D j'arrive à me démerder, et au pire, je regarde un tuto :D merci pour le soutien. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 13:58 (UTC) Quel message :O? Oui,un moment,j'ai remarqué que c'était un peu jeune,5 ans U.U"... Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 17:36 (UTC) Hey ! :D J'ai commencé mon perso tu peux vérifier les fautes si tu veux ! J'ai pas tout à fait terminé ma description sur le passé d'Hanako je finirais après manger ;-)Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) Ben,je sais pas où est le message précisément X_X.... Oui,je vais aller regarder ^^! PS:Oui,mais quand elles se rencontrent,Minara connaît même pas encore Hisoka x)!Donc,on est un peu loin de Akumu et Yume ^^'...Et puis,il y a aucun problème d'âge,niveau amitié è.é!Et regarde : Miyuki qui est une adolescente,est folle amoureuse de Sharnalk,un gars de 25 ans ^^'! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) ヒソカ(Hisoka xO!) Moi,j'apprends les katakanas aussi pour le fun,de Minara et d'Hisoka U.u.... En fait,je viens de lire,les anecdotes,one-shot et citations : Citations : J'ai malheureusement rien vu de nouveau TT... Anecdotes : Hein è.é!Alors,comme ça,Mademoiselle embrasse son prince charmant pendant son sommeil è.é?!?! One Shot : C'est super ^-^!Perso,j'aime bien "Il appela Minara pour que celle-ci la soigne, mais Minara refusa pertinemment en le provoquant. Feitan claqua la langue, agacé, et s'approcha de Luna. "Me demande pas pourquoi,je me suis pétée de rire à cette phrase xD!Aussi,le moment où Sharnalk et Phinks se fichent de la g*ule de Feitan xDD!En tout cas,préviens moi quand tu fais la suite ^^! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 19:02 (UTC) Réponses ;-) Merci ^^ Oui je vais changer pour l'Etoile Filante ^^' Et non Akimi n'est pas méchante c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas montrer ses sentiments envers sa soeur et est un peu moqueuse... Enfin je trouve pas qu'elle est si méchante O.O Je vais faire la rencontre avec Kirua dans la semaine. Miyuki et Hanako ont le même age ?? C'est un siiiiiiigne c'est sur!! (je dec xD) Et pour le nen, elles l'aprennent vers 8-9 ans et ne le disent pas à leurs parents... Et aussi Hanako est de l'emission et Akimi de la transformation c'est normal elles sont jumelles mais très différentes et en réalité j'ai fais un peu exprès qu'elles ne soient pas de la même catégorie, tu verras pourquoi... ;-) Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 19:04 (UTC) Mais tu aimes ces kanas è.é! Ah,je sens que Feitan va être content xD! Bah oui,que c'est mignon x)!Un petit one-shot sur ça è.é?Oh,oh,j'ai hâte de voir ça è.é! Ben,oui,que j'aime bien quand je clashe xD!Voir quelqu'un se prendre un vent à cause de Minara,c'est trop drôle et trop satisfaisantxD! BIEN SUR QUE J'AIME MES APPARITIONS è.é!!!! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) Effectivement. Eh oui! J'ai aimé cette parti du délire! (en fait j'ai tout simplement adoré tout le délire!) J'aime Fairy Tail, Mais je préfère de loin HxH! (des séries que j'ai regardé, HxH est la meilleure!) Cool que la chanson que j'ai choisi te convienne. C'est vrai que Ghost blade c'est pas rassurant... et c'est le but >:-D Omg. J'adore le one-shot! C'est super. J'ai ri quand Feitan à dit: Je vais vous tuer, Phinks, Sharnalk... ''et Sharnalk qui répond: ''Pourquoi?! J'ai rien fait! XDDD Tu pourrais dire que les membres(dans le one-shot) ont été déstabiliser quand Luna a fait son regard meurtrier avant le combat contre Haruki! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 21:57 (UTC) RÊVE CHELOU!!!! J'ai faillit oublier!!! J'ai fait un rêve bizarre(je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé à ça). Il y avait Luna et Miyuki (en d'autre terme, nous deux) et elles étaient toutes les deux en robe de soirée. (je me souviens de la robe à Luna mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir de la tienne.) Et là, il y avait Sharnalk et Feitan, habillié en smooking O.O. Sharnalk t'a rejoint et vous avez danser ensemble et Feitan m'a entraîner avec lui et on dansait aussi. Je me souviens plus du reste, mais je me souviens que Sharnalk t'a donné un bisou sur le front et Feitan m'a donné un bisou sur la joue. °//////° J'AI PAS LA MOINDRE IDÉE POURQUOI J'AI RÊVÉ À ÇAAAA! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 22:19 (UTC) Question. Pardon de t'envoyer plein de message. Mais tu crois que Lyria ou LE GRAND MUGUL vont s'inventer un personnage et nous rejoindre dans notre délire? OMG! ON EST EN TRAIN DE FAIR UNE COMMUNAUTÉ!!! XDDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 23:00 (UTC) シャルナーク +ミユキ=♥ Hum,je sais pas,mais ce sera bien de demander à DarkAngel è.é! Attends...Comment peut-on embrasser quelqu'un,alors qu'on est endormie O.O? Oui xD! Moi,j'ai les tiens,mais pas ceux de Luna :Le L n'existe pas,chez les Japonais >.w.< ... I want 3nd One-Shot è.é!Now è.é! Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 18:51 (UTC) Rencontre avec MInaraO.O?? JE VEUX LE VOIR xO xD! Ouais,peut-être *-*... Je viens de terminer de le lire *regard soupconneux envers Koogers*Comment ça "quelle sadique"?Nan,je te fais marcher,j'aime beaucoup la fin x)! Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:13 (UTC) Oui,il faut que je réfléchisse ^^...Je voulais faire un rapport aussi avec toi,dans l'histoire,alors,je cherche ^^...J'ai une idée,mais il faut que je l'approfondisse... Reine de la folie?Par contre,j'ai jamais dit ça,è.é!Mais c'est une bonne idée,ça ! *lui fait un bisou sur la joue* Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) Ah bon ^^'?Bon... Alors,ce One-Shot n° 3 è.é? En fait,tu m'as plagié indirectement,là è.é!Je voulais faire un truc du genre "Tu vas donner un rencart à Miyuki è.é!" Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:33 (UTC) Oui è.é! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn TOT!Reviens ici è.é!!Bon,je n'ai qu'à me dire que tu continueras demain,pour positiver ^.^"... J'ai lu le début,Minara a l'air de pire en pire xD:Colérique,morfale...Je la vois bien manger des râmens à Vitesse grand V,et Luna,qui est,heu...de ce style là "O.O"""""..." C'est moi ou tu as la haine que Minara ait reçu les faveurs de Sharnalk xD? Bonne nuit^^ Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) Ok! Merci pour l'explication! Je verai ce que je peux faire pour Miyuki. (J'ai 2 commande en ce moment, la tienne et celle de Jolsma: dessiner Minara quand elle était petite)< Donc, il se pourrait que ça prenne du temps. OKKK! Je vais modifier en prenant compte du one-shot.(si j'oublie à quelques endroits, tu pourras me le dire?) Si Feitan et Luna se sont déja embrassé.... um... J'en sais rien... Peut être? XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 26, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC) Ça y est! BON! J'ai finit de modifier. J'ai modifier aussi le passé#2 et j'ai dit à quoi ressemblait Luna quand elle était petite. (J'en ai profité pour faire plusieurs modifications! XD) Puis-je avoir ton avis? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 26, 2014 à 23:11 (UTC) Réponses(encore) XD Merci c'est gentil! J'ai un peu galéré pour la faire par contre. Mais, contente que tu l'aimes! Ouais. Pour le passé#1 et #2. Puisque j'ai mis des citations dans le numéro 2, pourquoi pas dans le numéro 1! Et puis... ça me tentait. XDDD Merci de m'avoir envoyer le test. Je l'ai fait! ^^ Quand tu dis: Sans le dessin, j'arrive pas à me faire une image... Tu parle de Luna quand elle était petite? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:11 (UTC) Rencontre avec Miyuki. XDDDD Ouais c'est cool! J'ai hâte de voir la suite! Quand Miyuki tenait la jambe à Sharnalk, il devait être genre: Qu'est-ce que-?!?! XD J'ai trouvé ça chou et drôle en même temps! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:24 (UTC) Attend! Soit patiente, soit patiente. Tu dis que la frange ressemble à celle de Minara, c'est ça? Hier à l'école, j'ai fait un petit croquis de Miyuki. Sauf que, comme je ne savais pas à quoi sa frange ressemblait, j'en ai fait une de côté, retenu par une barrette. Donc avant que je commence, quel frange je fais? Celle que tu m'as dite ou celle que j'ai fait? Sur le test je suis Phinks T.T ... Mais en dessous de Phinks, je suis Feitan! Youpi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:40 (UTC) Je reviens! Je vais déjeuner et en plus je dois faire du ménage. (c'est la fête de mon grand frère) Je reviens le plus vite possible! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:43 (UTC) De retour! YO! J'suis de retour! Ok! Là j'ai une petite idée comment je vais la faire... Ouais j'ai une grand frère(16 ans maintenant et moi j'ai 13 ans... 3 ans de différence!) Moi non plus j'aime pas le ménage mais j'ai terminer! Je me met au travail mais je reste connecter donc, tu peux m'envoyer des messages. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 12:32 (UTC) Bon ben... ma première idée marche pas T.T Je vais essayer autre chose. J'espère que ça va te plaire! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) Première idée Ma première idée était de mettre ton front à découvert avec les 2 mèches mais... c'était pas beau alors j'ai décidé de combiné la frange et le front dégagé! (Dit comme ça, ça t'éclaire pas) J'ai fait la tête, les cheveux et le visage. Plus que le corps et les vêtements. Ça arrive bientôt! Ps- Quand j'aurais fini le dessin et que je te l'aurai envoyé, j'irai lire le one-shot! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 12:58 (UTC) questions. Ton vêtement ample, est-ce que c'est une robe? Et c'est quoi ses souliers? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:02 (UTC) Hum... Ben,je sais pas,moi^^'....Je la vois plutôt,ne lui demandant rien,mais si il fait quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaît pas,elle lui rapelle sa promesse è.é....< Sadique Euh U.U"...Tu connais un peu Minara : Petite,elle était pas vraiment pourrie gâtée,alors elle se venge un peu adulte è.é!Mais je dirais pas perso qu'elle est pourrie gâtée ^^'... Haha,toi aussi,tu profites de la situation è.é! PS:J'ai rajouté pour Minara la catégorie "Aptitudes et compétences" ^^... PS2:J'aimerais bien qu'un jour,un One-Shot(que ce soit moi ou toi qui le créee^^)soit dédié à Nera ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC)